prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasey Coresh
| birth_place = Jersey City, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Kevin Knight IWF School | debut = June 2000 | retired = }} Kasey Coresh (April 24, 1981) is an American professional wrestler. Coresh primarily works for Independent Wrestling Federation. Career Independent Wrestling Federation Began training at Kevin Knight's IWF Wrestling School in March 2000 and made his debut in June 2000. He graduated from the program in February 2001, and remains one of the most technically sound wrestlers in the IWF. He went on to wrestle his first IWF match on September 30, 2000, winning a Student Tournament Quarter Final against Max Chance. At that same show, Coresh was defeated in a Student Tournament Final Fatal Four Way against Roman, BJ Thomas and Hadrian. On October 1, Coresh teamed with Hadrian in an unsuccessful Tag Team title match against the champions Condition Critical (Dr. Hurtz & Marc Verow). Coresh made his second title challenge on October 29, taking on the IWF owner/lead trainer and wrestler Kevin Knight, who was also the IWF Heavyweight Champion. Coresh would meet with defeat during this match. During the November 18th IWF show, Coresh lost to BJ Thomas before teaming with Thomas the following night to defeat Biggie Biggs and Kevin Knight. On December 17, Coresh teamed with PW Stryker in a losing tag match against Biggie Biggs and BPA Barry. At IWF Winter Warfare 2001, on January 21, 2001, Coresh lost a Texas Bullrope match for the IWF American Championship, against Biggie Biggs. He challenged and lost to Biggs again for the American Championshp, on February 11, before losing a second consecutive match being a five-way elimination match against Bret Thomas, Damian Adams, PW Stryker and St. Patrick. On March 4, Coresh won against Dec Vendetta in singles action. Twenty days later at IWF Desperate Measures 2001, Coresh lost to Rob Eckos. Coresh lost to PW Stryker during the April 8 IWF show. On April 28, twenty days later, Coresh suffered a second loss at IWF 4th Annual Reckless Abandon, facing St. Patrick in singles action. Three months later, Coresh returned to IWF action on July 26, at IWF Retribution, in a triple threat match against Rob Eckos and Ryan Lockhart, losing to Eckos. He avenged his defeat to Eckos, on August 12, beating him in a singles match. As the year continued onward, Coresh tried his hand again, entering Championship contention. He lost an IWF Heavyweight Championship No. 1 Contender Lumberjack match against Kevin Knight on September 15. He returned from defeat, teaming with Ed Moore to win against Al Ace and Eloy Fiesta on September 16. On October 17, at IWF Rampage 2001, deja vu struck again, as Coresh wrestled against Rob Eckos and Ryan Lockhart, losing to Eckos. Strangley, after November 2001, Coresh was not seen in an IWF ring or ten years. He returned to IWF action on July 16, at IWF Summer Sizzler - Tag 1, winning his return match against Joey Golden. On July 30, at IWF Summer Sizzler - Tag 2, Golden paid back Coresh by picking up a victory. On August 13, at IWF Desperate Measures - Tag 1, in a Taped Fist Match, Golden beat Coresh once again. A string of further defeats continued during October. On the 22nd, at IWF 12th Annual Tournament Of Champions, Coresh lost to Biggie Biggs. On October 30, at IWF 15th Annual Reckless Abandon in a four-way match against Kraig Stagg, Joey Golden, Shane O'Brien, losing to the IWF American Champion Stagg. After two years away, Coresh returned to IWF on April 13, 2013, at IWF Loud 'n' Proud 16th Anniversary Spring Spectacular, defeating Anthony Bowens. On September 18, at Signature Slam Family Fun Day, Coresh defeated Eddie Franken and JD Smooth in a triple threat elimination match. On that same night, Coresh teamed with Absolutely Edwin and Shane O'Brien lost to JD Smooth and The Down Boyz (Steve Gipke & Tony Scorace). He would return four months later on September 28, at IWF LOUD 'n' PROUD at Signature Slam Family Fun Night, losing to Kevin Knight. Coresh was not seen again until IWF 17th Annual LOUD n' PROUD Spring Spectacular, on April 12, losing again to Kevin Knight. On May 17, at IWF Home Sweet Home - Tag 1, Coresh returned from his losing streaks, winning a singles match against Frankie Amantea. At IWF Home Sweet Home - Tag 2, the night after May 17, Kevin Knight teamed with Karson Slade, to defeat Dr. Hurtz and Kasey Coresh. On June 29, at IWF School's Out - Tag 2, Coresh defeated Mike Cammett, rebounding from previous losses. On July 12, at IWF Red Hot - Tag 1, in an IWF American Championship match, Coresh lost to the titleholder Biggie Biggs. On July 25, at IWF Red Hot - Tag 2, Coresh teamed with Shane O'Brien, joining the Tag Team Championship tournament. They lost the semi final, before returning with victory in their second match of that event. On August 9, at IWF Unholy - Tag 1, Coresh defeated Mandrake Espinal. On August 22, Espinal defeated Coresh at IWF Unholy - Tag 2. On September 13, at IWF Fall Brawl - Tag 1, in an IWF Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership Royal Rumble match, Coresh lost to Shawn Donavan. Coresh teamed with Manuel Arocho, losing to Mandrake Espinal and Mike Cammett. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*''ATF'' (Grapevine submission) *'Nicknames' :*''"KC"'' Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Facebook Category:1981 births Category:2000 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Independent Wrestling Federation current roster Category:Living people